


Neutral Ground

by DarkZorua100



Series: Vrains' Week 2018 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Datastormshipping if you really want it to be, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkZorua100/pseuds/DarkZorua100
Summary: Yusaku, with nothing better to do with his time, decides to return to his school's Duel Club. He didn't expect to reunite with a certain cyber terrorist there of all places.





	Neutral Ground

A month has passed by since the final confrontation between Playmaker and Revolver on the top of the Tower of Hanoi and since that day, Link Vrains has been shut down to undergo some major repairs. With the Knights of Hanoi finally being defeated, many people were bummed out by that announcement by SOL Technologies. With the Knights gone, everyone could finally enjoy Link Vrains again and have fun there as it was initially intended. Even though SOL Technologies gave a live press conference that Link Vrains should be up again sooner then later and announce when it would be up again for the whole wide world to access, it didn’t stop Shima Naoki from trying to log into the Vrains multiple times.

“Into the Vrains!” He cried.

“Access Denied!” His duel disk would reply back.

Zaizen Aoi let out a quiet sigh that Fujiki Yusaku was very close to mimicking at this point as the two of them watched as Naoki continued to push buttons on his duel disk, trying to force his way into Link Vrains. The guy was convinced that Link Vrains was going to be online again any second now and that he was going to be the very first person to enter into it long before it was going to be publicly announced. Aoi told him that Link Vrains wasn’t going to be up for another month or so and Yusaku had every reason to believe her, as her brother worked at SOL Technologies after all and would have the intel to backup her claim, but Naoki was also convinced that she was just saying that as that was what her brother would have told her to say to keep everyone out. 

Yusaku was really starting to wonder why he showed up to this club meeting again but then he remembered he honestly had nothing better to do. Even if Link Vrains wasn’t shut down, with the Knights gone, Playmaker had no reason to exist anymore which meant that Yusaku had a lot more feel time on his hands. Catching up on school work that he missed was easy and with Link Vrains being down, Kusanagi’s food track was busier than ever, in turn causing him to really start to have a part-time job there but even so, Yusaku still found himself having so much free time on his hands now-a-days, he really didn’t know what to do with himself. Simply going home wasn’t an ideal situation and with Ai leaving to return to his homeworld, Yusaku didn’t even have the Ignis around to at least try and decode his program to at least get him through the day. 

So after much inner debating with himself on the pros and cons of the situation, Yusaku decided to just go ahead and return to his school’s Duel Club. With the Knights defeated, Hosoda, the president of the Club, sent out a message to all the members that meetings were going to start to be held again. Yusaku entered the room to find Aoi and Naoki already there with Naoki trying to do what he has been trying for the past 30 minutes.

No one else has shown up in those past 30 minutes either. Yusaku questioned Aoi if this was normal or not with Aoi simply just shrugged, stating how thing came up and not everyone would show up. If that was the case, he didn’t see what reason he was still staying around here for. Naoki was doing his own thing and Aoi seem to be just as lost as he was on what they were supposed to be doing. Hosoda was always the one to come up with what they were going to be doing for the day and since he wasn’t here, staying here was just a waste of time. He gathered his things and stood up from his chair.

“I’m leaving.” He told his other classmates, heading for the door. He checked the clock on his duel disk. It was still pretty early. He might still have time to work at Kusanagi’s truck for a few-

“Excuse me, is this the Duel Club room?”

Someone entered the room at that moment as Yusaku was mere inches from the door. A new student judging by his uniform since regardless of the year they were in, all the transfer students wear pink ties to distinguish them for the first few days they were here. His jacket was also left open similar to Yusaku’s own. However, it wasn’t the uniform that Yusaku noticed right away. It was the person that was wearing it.

“Yes it is.” Aoi confirmed, standing up from her seat. “Can I help you with something?”

“Yes.” Kogami Ryoken smiled back. “I wish to join if that is alright?”

***

Yusaku ended up staying much longer than he anticipated, even being the last one to be in the classroom when the meeting was over for the day with Ryoken when Naoki and Aoi left.

“Blue Angel is much quieter in the real world then I expected.” The man behind the mask of Revolver stated nonchalantly, breaking the silence that had come between the two.

“What are you doing here, Revolver?” Yusaku questioned after closing the door behind him, his eyes never leaving the leader of the Knights of Hanoi. 

“So defensive, Playmaker. Can’t I just be here to finish my education?”

Yusaku narrowed his eyes at that. “We both know that isn’t true.”

Ryoken let out a sigh, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. “Indeed. Honestly, I wanted no business being here.”

“Then why are you here?”

“My associates are very fond of the phase ‘keep your friends close and your enemies closer’. No,” Ryoken added in before Yusaku could say what they were both thinking at that comment, “they don’t know your identity and I have no intention of giving it to them. If that information were to get out, SOL Technologies would be on you in a heartbeat and I know first hand what they can do to someone who doesn’t give them what they want.”

_ They killed your father.  _ Yusaku noticed the way Ryoken’s body teased up at that last part. “I told you before, Revolver, I do not wish for us to be enemies. I have no reason to fight you anymore and you have no reason to fight me.” Yusaku raised up his duel disk, showing it to the other male. “I no longer have Ai. He’s long gone.”

“I can see that.” Ryoken acknowledged. “Frankly, I figured as much. You had no reason to keep the Ignis around. It was just your bargaining chip after all. Still, I was sent to make sure that if the Ignis does ever return to you for some reason, I’m to capture it on sight.”

“...When did you start taking orders?” Yusaku asked, finding that to be very off from what he knew about Revolver. “I thought you were the leader?”

Ryoken seemed to find some amusement in that. “In Link Vrains that may be true but in the real world, I’m still a  _ child  _ and adults don’t seem to like taking orders from a child very well. Once again, I wouldn’t be here by choice if I had a say in the matter.” He loosen his tie as he said that, dropping it onto the table in distaste. “I never liked these things.” He mumbled more to himself. 

“Aren’t you eighteen?” Yusaku guessed, factoring in what Ryoken told him about his age when the Hanoi Project took place ten-years-ago. 

“More or less.” Ryoken shrugged as he stood up from his seat and started heading for the exist. Yusaku didn’t even try and stop him as Ryoken walked right back him but he paused in the doorway to give his final words.

“Don’t get any bright ideas, Playmaker. We might be classmates in the real word but as long as destiny continues to hold us prisoners in its game, we will always be enemies in the virtual world.”

“You said it yourself, Revolver.” Yusaku started over his shoulder, walking over to the desk Ryoken sat up to pick up his discarded tie. “The virtual world is just an illusion. The connections we make in the real world are the ones that truly matter. If I can break through the shell that is Revolver, I can free Ryoken from the past.” 

“...” Ryoken’s looked over his shoulder at that to see Yusaku standing there, handing him his tie. He simply took it without another word as he left.

Yusaku watched as he left, standing there in the empty classroom in silence.

School just got a lot more interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt was made is all that I can say for this.


End file.
